Rachel Vs The World
by GleeLover24
Summary: What would Rachel Berry's life be like if her mother Shelby Corcoran had stayed in her life from the beginning?


What if Shelby had been present in Rachel's life for all those years? Would she be the same, or would she never have pursued singing, acting, dancing?

"I hate you" Rachel screamed at her mother who had just signed her up for another singing competition.

"Oh honey, you don't hate me!" She said softly from the other side of Rachel's pink door.

"Yes I do! GO away mother!" Rachel yelled back.

Dear Diary,

Its not that I didn't want to compete. Oh I loved competition. I could sing scales up and down every other person in the competition. The thing that bugged me was that my mother signed me up WITH OUT MY KNOWLEDGE! She never even asked if I wanted to. The answer would be "yes," every time, but that isn't the point. The point is that she acts more like a manager for me than my mother. She should be interested in how my school day went and whether I feel good about it rather than asking me just how glee went and what Mr. Schuester thought about how well I sang. Another thing, she didn't even ask me whether I had plans this weekend. Of course, Rachel Berry reserves all of her weekends for singing competitions, so the answer would also be a "no," but that is not the point either. Deep down I think that she always signs me up on weekends because she thinks that I don't have any friends to hang out with, or that I don't have a secret boyfriend that she doesn't know about because of the fact that she never asks. Also, she wants me to be a star just because her dream sins' work out. She was going to make it big on broadway, originating the role of Elphaba in the smash hit "Wicked." Although she did originate the role of Elphaba, it was only for a limited amount of time until she had me, and moved in with my two gay dads in Lima, Ohio. Now, the only thing that she know she can not control is my dreams, which my secret boyfriend says aren't dreams they are realities. I know that I will star on broadway in three different roles. Those roles will be: Laurie in Oklahoma, Evita in Evita, and Fanny in Funny Girl. Funny Girl is one of the things that my mother and I share because we both enjoy Barbara's talented solos. Well, I can't keep her in worry forever, I'll just go tell her my feelings.

Love,

Rachel Berry *

"Mother?" Rachel said as she made her way down the stairs at the front of her house.

"Honey?" Her mother, Ms. Shelby Corcoran, said with tear lines which had messed up her mascara from earlier. This was her mom's face that was being wiped off by her mother's sleeve, and soon her mother was back.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know I didn't mean it. I just don't like it when you sign me up without my consent. Did you even think about whether I might have plans?" Rachel asked.

"Oh honey, you don't have plans, you never have plans." Her mother laughed.

Rachel stood there open-mouthed, not believing what had just come out of her mother's mouth. "Actually mother, I do have plans!" Rachel said angrily after a few seconds.

"You do! Thats great honey! With who are your plans?" Shelby asked inquisitively.

"Ummm…" Rachel hadn't thought about what she would say if her mother asked because, well, her mother had never been that interested in what she was doing outside of performing. Well, her mother had never been that interested, but now it seemed as though her mom was coming through. "My plans are with…Mercedes and TIna…and Quinn" _Oh shit_ Rachel thought _That so does not sound like a realistic group of people to hang out with. They would never hang out together. Maybe I can organize a "glee" thing and get everyone, including secret boyfriend._

"Oh, is it a glee thing?" Shelby asked innocently. _There is no way Rachel is going out with that group. Those people would never actually hang out together unless it was a glee thing._

"No mother it is not a glee thing! Honest to God Mother, why do you always think that I don't have a life outside GLEE!" Rachel said angrily after that quick lapse in thinking that her mom was there, but sadly it was still her mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Shelby said with a slight hint of mom in her voice. "Do you want me to drive you somewhere?"

"No MOTHER!" Rachel yelled as she stomped off. She knew that she was walking away from and breaking her mom's heart, but her mother had hurt her feelings. _Oh great._ Rachel thought_. Now I have to go make plans with everyone from glee._

_I'll call Finn first so that I will be able to get Kurt then Kurt will lead to Mercedes then Mercedes to TIna then Tina to Artie. Maybe if Finn is coming, Matt and Mike will come, then Puck might come and that means Quinn, Santana, and Britney. But, how to get Jesse there? Hmm that will be a hard one. _ Rachel headed back up to her room to call everyone and beg, but she found something that delighted her greatly. Her secret boyfriend was standing in front of the window.

"I heard your fight with your mom." He said softly with his arms still folded over his dark tee.

"That wasn't my mom I was fighting with." Rachel said, looking up at the gorgeous confused boy in-front of her. "It was my mother."

"Well, why didn't you just tell her you were hanging out with me?" He asked.

"Well, she doesn't exactly know about you…" Rachel said staring at her pig slippers.

"Rach, you have to communicate with your mom more, you can't always be fighting with her."

"I never fight with my mom!"

"YOU JUST WERE!"

"I told you, that was my mother" Rachel said quietly, as she began to tear up.

"Oh, no, Rach, I didn't mean to make you cry. C'mere." He said as he unfolded his arms to walk over to where Rachel was standing to give her a big bear hug. "Oh Miss Rachel Berry. What am I going to do with you?" He whispered into her hair. "I love you, how could I ever make you cry?"

Dear Diary,

I went down to talk to my mom, but mother was there instead. I tried to be sensible with her, but I just ended up fighting and storming out on mom. Through all my years, I've been dealing with Ms. Corcoran, singing with Shelby, and fighting with mother. I have had some special moments with mom, but do you know who has never showed up? My mommy has never been there for me. Oh, I called mother mommy at the age when I couldn't differentiate between them, but I've never had a mommy. So, after I stormed off to my bedroom, I was greeted with a pleasant surprise. My secret boyfriend was there! Apparently he had been there for a while, because he had heard the entire conversation. We actually started to fight for two minutes, but when he tried to tell me that my mom was down there and that he didn't understand the difference between mother and mom, I started to cry. He came over to me, and held me close. I love him. A lot.

Love,

Rachel Berry *

**Author's Note:** This is either the first chapter or the only chapter, if you want more, please review. Do you like it? Hate it? Want to shoot Rachel? Just tell me your thoughs. Also, I am letting you guys choose the "secret boyfriend." I know who I had him envisioned as. You can tell me who you think he is, then who you want him to be. This is like a voting thing and the voting will like end on June 4, 2010 when I submit the next chapter. Check out my other Glee fanfics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters...even though I wish I did, oh how I wish I did.


End file.
